Laws Street
by Megami-Kurai
Summary: Mia and Aura are part of the largest organization dealing with drug trafficking and illegal business: Sarutobi It would change when the girls find out what cuvatul " When the head of the family: Sarutobi Asuma suicide Mia takes over the Find out what happens next and if Mia can follow strictly "street
1. Chapter 1

**_ Mia and Aura are part of the largest organization dealing with drug trafficking and illegal business: Sarutobi family. It would change when the girls find out what cuvatul "love." When the head of the family: Sarutobi Asuma suicide Mia takes over the business. Find out what happens next and if Mia can follow strictly "street law"._**

**Part. 1 In the darkness of night**

Outside is dark , no lights no man passing on the street, anything .. You could say that Tokyo is light everywhere .. But not here , not here where I hide or rather where we hide us ie in this building are a lot of people have inarmatii father to the teeth .. All I can make me feel better is a race my bike .. I have my black constumul the closet and I put leather gloves when suddenly someone intraa door ..

Aura- Mia tells me you're going out now !  
Yes Mia - go and know that I can not stop ..  
Aura- Police looking for us everywhere, do not you think that 's a little dangerous?  
Mia - My nickname is danger, and in addition are overseen by helicopter dad in case someone comes  
Aura- go to table .. Anyway do not get anywhere with you , see that nothing happens to have a pregnancy after tomorrow ..  
Mia - Bla bla bla .. I left

At the headquarters F.B.I  
If you keep my job at the FBI will get here , this is my biggest dream .. I hope to succeed and hope to have someone next to me that I suntina .. Besides that eats like a pig Kiba and Shikamaru who snore all night ..  
Kiba - Daisuke where is your mind ? I mean we got a gorgeous cop who explains the mission ..  
Cop - Daisuke please be careful not explain once .. Oh and I very seriously  
Daisuke - are the most serious man I know !  
Cop - So I managed to find out where he's hiding Asuma Sarutobi and his whole gang .. I will pretend you are a biker and you will save Mia from an attack planned for us .. It will take you to handle it assumed there Meaning .. ?  
Kiba - Yes !  
Shikamaru - Yes !  
Daisuke - Yes !  
Cop - good ! Then go to the start tonight .. Take engines in the garage ..

The building Sarutobi  
Assume Mia Aura still not returned ?  
Aura- Nup ! And I told you not to stay long Uncle , I said I have something important to do  
Assume send helicopters after it .. You go to bed now  
Aura -Ok .. Good night !

On the road  
* I feel so good .. That's the only time I'm really happy .. I feel that nothing I could feel sad now .. I beat against the wind and see the moon in all its splendor is the best nice feeling .. What's that sound ? Damn ! Politiaa ! Where's the helicopter when you need them?  
Police - Freeze Sarutobi Mia sauu we respond to what happens ..  
* Dammit can not control the bike that much , fuck these cops had to call it to get law Aura bed .. * .. Mia falls * Ow !  
Hurry up on your bike Daisuke meaa !  
After the police - they do not let you get away ..

In front of the building Sarutobi  
Mia , Thanks for bringing me home ..  
Daisuke -for anything .. I mean you're a man Sarutobi Mia ..  
Mia - You know you saved a criminal offense ?  
Daisuke - know and do not care .. And I run from the police for some time ..  
Mia - Oh .. I see ..  
Daisuke - I think he has to meet someone ..  
Mia , Who?  
Daisuke - They are Kiba and Shikamaru .. November run together :))  
Mia - I understand ! Well I have saved .. How about you come to know your dad ..  
Daisuke - On Sarutobi Asuma ? Do you think ...  
Mia , will not kill you .. Come stay calm .  
Daisuke - Come on guys ..

**Part.2 They are my saviors**

Daisuke - Let Boys  
Assume Mia you back !  
Mia Dad they are Daisuke Kiba and Shikamaru , they saved me from FBI  
Assume I think you owe Lambs life ..  
Mia - Daddy and I run the police think I can stay here ?  
Assume you trust them?  
Mia - Yes !  
Assume then you can stay , but do not dare to do something ! Show them Mia rooms .  
Mia now ! Come on guys

Mia - Here you stand .. Good night ..  
Kiba Good night !  
Shikamaru Good night !  
Good night Daisuke Mia ..  
Mia Good night ..

Aura- Who were they ?  
Mia - will stay here , I was saved by the police ..  
Aura- I thought maybe you will betray us ?  
Mia , are you up Aura , and Dad agreed , go to bed and stop biting me .. Tomorrow we workout with Veronica  
Aura- Okay ! Be as you say, good night ..

Mia -* What 's Daisuke cute .. I can not believe that someone like him .. lastly saved me and I know someone who just seems to keep nice to me .. I hope you stay here forever , and clearly not Aura will let you ruin everything! Did you sleep well ..

Daisuke - I can not begin to like Mia .. I'm here for a reason and I can not get carried away .. In fact it is a crime is not the kind of girl I need * phone rings *  
Daisuke - Yes Kiba !  
Kiba - Do not you dare !  
Daisuke What?  
Kiba - fall in love with Mia  
Daisuke - I ? It? Never sit down and relax .. Now stop bothering people during the night  
Kiba Yeah yeah .. either you say goodnight

Morning  
Mia - Morning Morning guys dad ..  
Boys - Morning .  
Assume Morning my dear .. and you go to train with Aura after eating ..  
Mia - Ok .. But speaking of Aura .. Where ?  
Assume not come to the table .. And you can rest easy , the guys agreed to do something for me ..  
Okay Mia ..

Daisuke -pull gun pretty well ..  
Mia - Yeah .. What mission gave you my father?  
Daisuke - need to transport something ..  
Mia - Aha ..  
Daisuke - Sorry to ask but why there's no women here ?  
Mia - You mean my mother or Aura ..  
Daisuke - Sort of ..  
Mia -Mai much while I was still so popular Aura parents and the mother had to go a commodity that we would be brought success but someone has betrayed us and parents Aura mother chose death instead of being caught ..  
Daisuke - Oh .. I see ..  
Mia I have to go or will annoy Aura * kisses his forehead * Daisuke

Kiba - I saw Daisuke !  
Shikamaru , too!  
Daisuke - So what? Let the boys deliver the goods ..

Assume helicopter Aura .. Go and watch them .. if I screw up and kill  
Aura- I understand !

**Part.3 Let's go diving**

Aura- I understand !  
Mia Dad can not do that ..  
Assume Mia , I can not afford to have blind faith in them if I screw this is . Now go practice ..  
Mia - I .. understand ...  
Aura assuming if you had something to do!  
Aura- I went to the chopper now !

On the road  
- Daisuke Kiba , Shikamaru hear me ?  
Daisuke - Kiba loud and clear !  
Shikamaru -Si me bro!  
Daisuke - We will do whatever we asked Asuma .. still can not give up!  
Kiba - Sauuu you want to stay longer with Mia :  
Daisuke - Finish and drive that can hit from any post .. I'm just saying :))  
Shikamaru - boys got ..

In helicopter  
Asuma ( on the phone ) - How's Aura ?  
Aura- So far everything seems fine ..  
Follow Assume Ok .. I still ..  
Aura- understand! Mia makes ?  
Assume It's here somewhere .. I watch you do the job ..  
Aura- I understand Uncle !

In boys  
Daisuke , I think they are the ones with which we work ..  
Kiba - Waaw are higher than thought  
Shikamaru , you expect to be back class or what? :))  
Daisuke - Ready boys .. Let's do business

In helicopter  
Aura ( on the phone ) - boys uncle closed the deal and return home ..  
Assume Good ! Turn around and you !  
Aura- I understand

In the gym  
Mia , who's there ? You do not want to turn the gun on you ..  
Daisuke I'm just me !  
Mia - Daisuke you back ! How was it?  
Daisuke - We did great .. Your father was satisfied!  
Mia - right! Kiba and Shikamaru where ?  
Daisuke -In pool :)) It relaxes ..  
Mia , and you should do this ..  
Daisuke What would be to go out for a walk ..  
Mia .. We are looking for We can not police .. Especially me !  
Daisuke What would be if we go to dive .. We are close to the ocean .. Forgot ?  
Mia - Bi .. well .. See you in half an hour .. * Daisuke leaves *  
Assume So go with him ?  
Mia Dad , please understand I'm tired of sitting at home .. please .. Tomorrow we'll do it right  
Then take it! But take care of yourself  
Diving  
Daisuke Mia - It's amazing ! How did you find this underwater cave ?  
Daisuke - let's just say I like to come here !  
Mia - It's great ! I want to stay here forever. Here with you ..  
Daisuke , too!

Asuma building  
Aura- You called me uncle?  
Assume I have a mission for you .. Research the boys life ..  
Aura- Ok .. And if something inneregula ?  
Assume kill them!

...

_**That was Chapter you like it. I promise next time I'll post more. See you! :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 4 Mission**

Assume kill them!  
Aura- I understand !

The cave  
Mia - Daisuke was nice but it's time to go back home ..  
Daisuke - Mia , if you could choose another path in life you choose ?  
Being a girl I do not kill normal international .. Well it's impossible ..  
Daisuke - Yeah .. you're right .. it's late to go home ..

Home  
Daisuke Hey guys.  
Kiba - Where have you been bro ? Are you looking for some time  
Daisuke - I was with Mia  
Shikamaru - Not again!  
Kiba - I pray .. to go to the office .. I was called  
Daisuke - Ok ..

Hey Mia Aura .. How are you?  
Aura -researcher !  
Mia - Those are your boys ? They're all scientists?  
Aura- Dada .. angle made me so do not be nervous ..  
Mia - What did you find ?  
Aura- nothing nor nobody .. Their files are clean .. Unfortunately will remain with us !  
Mia - I told you! Come to Daddy , we have an important mission tomorrow.  
Aura- Let's go!

Assume girls mission tomorrow will bring us money .. I will explain to you and you are going to tell you guys .. Aura will steal the ruby from the museum , you will keep busy Mia police and the boys will be sharing drugs .. Right?  
Mia Why is that important rubinu that?  
Aura- For us it's important but is considered sacred in Egypt .. So there we sell a huge amount ..  
Mia assume you understand now ?  
Mia - Yeah

Headquarters  
Cop - So how's before?  
Kiba - Very very good!  
Shikamaru - Here are the data that you want ..  
Cop - Daisuke ! Are you listening ?  
Daisuke - am !  
Cop - Do not even think to defend Sarutobi Mia .. Dami data about it , now.  
Daisuke - Here .. Now let us go .. Hadeti guys ..

At home Sarutobi  
Mia Hey guys!  
Kiba - Hey !  
Mia - I wrote here all you need to know about tomorrow .. I have left .  
Shikamaru - Thank you  
Kiba - Daisuke , waking up .. not good you do  
Daisuke - I honestly do not get tired to telling me .. I go to sleep .. Tomorrow we have a big Say .  
Morning  
Assume you are all ready good ..  
Everybody Yeah !  
Assume good .. Aura rest of you in the chopper motorcycle garage

LA Mia  
Mia Aura hear me ?  
Aura * on the phone * , loud and clear ! What's on there?  
Mia - Besides that all the police are nothing new from my ..  
Aura- I am already in the museum , we vb and the boys and all is well !  
Mia - Umm .. Aura !  
Aura- Yes ?  
I have a broken Mia ..  
Aura- What?  
Mia I do not think I can bike owners .. * Mia falls *

Mia Sarutobi are arrested- police !

**Part 5 Daisuke, my savior!**

Mia Sarutobi are arrested- police !  
* Damn this time I gave bad post , but one thing I do know , I'd rather die than go to jail .. * Daisuke appears *  
Daisuke - Mia are you okay?  
Mia - Go or you give and you 're in trouble ..  
The officer I do not know who you are but if you defend yourself you have to shoot you to get rid of you ..

Aura- I do not think the cop smoked .. Take this * Have a smoke bomb * .. Get on the ladder ..  
Daisuke Aura saving us , you're on time helicopter ..  
Aura- Yeah .. Anyway I misjudged Daisuke .. You saved my cousin .. Thanks .  
Daisuke - My pleasure .. Now lets get Kiba and Shikamaru  
Aura- understand! Mia how are you?  
Mia - arm hurts a little but are well  
Aura- Thank God

At home Sarutobi  
Assume you guys okay?  
Aura- Mia is a little hurt but I'm fine ! Here money and rubies ..  
Assume Mia are you okay?  
Mia I'm good thanks to Daisuke , he saved me  
Assume it true?  
Aura- Yes uncle ..  
Assume then congratulations guys and welcome to the family .. Now you are free .. Mia Veronica go to treat your wound.  
Mia - I understand !

Aura- Daisuke Kiba Shikamaru wait a minute !  
Yeah guys ?  
Aura- I ... I'm sorry I treated you so .. So welcome to the family ..  
Shikamaru Thank you Aura .  
Daisuke , I'm going to rest .. See you ..  
Aura- Kiba you do not have anything to say?  
Kiba -Well .. Ma Bu ... * kisses him * Aura .  
Aura- I'm sorry I do not ..  
Kiba -Si .. and I wanted to do this ..  
Aura- I go to bed , see you tomorrow ..  
Kiba - Ok ..

Hey Mia Aura biscuits ... give me what I Waw with this girl? I do not bitten asphalt you :))  
Aura- I kissed Kiba .  
Mia did you do that ?  
Aura- Do not make me repeat ..  
Mia -La that I never expected ..  
Aura- I do ..  
Mia - How about some biscuits to eat and watch a movie .. I forgot what it's like to do this ..  
Aura- The best idea ..  
Mia - I know ! :))

Daisuke -* Now what I do .. I care and mission but can not deny that I love Mia .. It's best to end this mission once before something more serious happen .. * Kiba INRA in room *  
Kiba - I kissed Aura  
Daisuke did you do that ?  
Kiba - I know I know .. Do not start to tell me .. and you gotta quit this mission ..  
Daisuke - Agree ..  
Kiba - So we decided .. Tomorrow morning we leave and never look back .. And remember that all this happened .  
Daisuke - Not too often agree with you but here argue .. Tomorrow morning we leave .

**Part 6 Separation**

Daisuke - Not too often agree with you but here argue .. Tomorrow morning we leave .  
Okay .. You want Kiba and Shikamaru  
Daisuke - Ok ..

Morning  
Mia - good .. I arranged to go Daisuke who knows maybe I will invite somewhere * Someone knocks on the door * .. Login  
Daisuke - Morning  
Mia - Daisuke Morning .. How are you?  
Mia Daisuke - Okay .. I came to tell you something  
Mia - What?  
Daisuke - leaving Mia! Me and the boys go  
Mia What? ? ? Daisuke but ... no ... you can not  
I'm Daisuke cop Mia .. And so the boys ..  
Mia - not .. so .. e . 's A lie  
Daisuke - I can not give information about you to like you , but I can not betray sorry  
Mia - I know that I can say my dad and did not get out of here alive ..  
Daisuke , I know .. But also know that you will not .  
Mia I'm a fool .. I believe in people and this is the result .. That ends here .. I'll give you about 2 hours to get out .. I want to hear from you  
Daisuke - No. .. I do not want to split it ..  
Mia - You used Daisuke .. You're lucky I did not put a bullet in your head .. Now go!  
Daisuke Mia Goodbye .. Goodbye ! * Daisuke leaves *

Streams of tears begin to flow Lambs face .. boy she loved and loves gone and even more betrayed her ...  
Mia - I will not ever trust anyone .. I swear! When we meet again Daisuke will be the opposite side , I think this is destiny !

Assume further good luck guys ..  
Thank you sir Kiba Asuma  
Aura- Bye guys ..  
Boys Goodbye ! * The boys go *

Headquarters  
Cop - So you quit ?  
Kiba Yeah .. Sorry but you are right we are not mature enough for that ..  
Daisuke He's right !  
Then a cop , that's . Yet the information found will give a post FBI  
Thank you guys !

Shikamaru - What are you thinking bro ?  
Daisuke - It ... I let her Shikamaru .. I can not believe that saying this but I really loved Mia ..  
Shikamaru - Destiny will put Daisuke opposite sides have to accept that  
Daisuke You're right ..

At home Sarutobi  
Aura- Mia are you okay?  
Mia - Yes ! I'm fine ..  
Aura- uncle says that tomorrow we have the most dangerous mission so he will participate .. So forget about Daisuke and go  
Mia - You are right! * I will go to him and walk on .. Dear Daisuke when we'll meet again I'll be already Regina dirty business .. So we'll see !

_**That was the Chapter 2.I will post every sutarday Bye! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 7 Goodbye Asuma Sarutobi**

Aura Wake up Mia have things to do .  
Mia I'm awake I'm awake ! Where's Dad?  
Aura -In Desk  
Mia - Ok .. Go get ready I'll be right  
Aura -Ok

In office  
Mia - Morning Dad  
Assume Morning  
Mia Dad you can count on me and you do not have to live on mission  
Assume Yes ! For this mission depends on our fate .. We carry drugs on an island .. You keep your aura police, and I. ..  
Mia Dad do not want to get hurt like ...  
Assume your mother ? Do not worry everything will be fine  
Mia - Promise?  
Assume I promise ! Now go and get ready  
Mia -Ok

Headquarters  
Kiba - Daisuke how are you ?  
Daisuke - like hell !  
Kiba - will pass and this bro  
Daisuke - I just can not remove the head  
Kiba - What happened to that?  
Daisuke - I have no idea how I could fall in love like this .. Now let us go and kill Shikamaru  
Kiba - right you :))

At home Asuma  
Assume you ready ?  
Aura -DA !  
Mia -DA !  
Assume Go get helicopters  
Girls -DA !  
Assume Veronica listen to me if something happens to the girls dule here and do it on a normal girl Mia .. And as Aura  
Veronica - No need to tell me 2 times  
Assume I left and I  
Veronica - luck Asuma

In helicopters  
Mia - So dad first phase is ready .. A lot of cops are after me ..  
Aura- So and Me  
Assume Ok , keep your busy  
At Sea  
Assume I have a good bit and get  
Police Navy - Sarutobi Asuma stop now and teach you !  
Assume what? Hell and realized the plan  
Police surrounded .. You're taught and suffer the consequences  
Assume Sorry Mia , I'm sorry but I can not promise I will go now follow in the footsteps of your mother and I promise I will watch from above * detonates a bombo *  
Police - Asuma Sarutobi is confirmed killed himself

In helicopters  
Aura * Telephone * - Mia opens the radio now !  
Mia -Ok ! * Asuma Sarutobi biggest killer committed suicide after a few moments * .. What? No. .. Daaaaaad ! !

**Part 8 Bucharest, Romania!**

Aura- Mia calm down !  
Mia Dad is dead how do you chill .. Dad.e. . Died Aura  
Aura- Neither do I. I do not believe , but let's land this home ..  
Mia - Okay !

At home Sarutobi

Veronica , girls are good!  
Mia , Veronica 's father . 's Dead I'm Veronica .. anyone .. Maybe it was a bad but my dad loved me .. I promised to be good ..  
Sorry Veronica - Mia .. He told me that if anything happens to give yourself a normal life  
Mia - No way! I will lead and I will strive hard to devint largest Japanese underworld , and when you succeed you hit people with my hatred  
Veronica - Mia you ..  
Mia - I what? You will do as I say and READY !  
Aura- Mia -I should not talk like that !  
Mia - Ok .. Go pack your bags .. Here we go!

Headquarters  
Shikamaru - Kiba , Daisuke 've heard great bomb?  
Daisuke - No .. What bomb?  
Asuma Sarutobi Shikamaru , committed suicide a few hours ago that detonating boat .. The police are now looking for his daughter and granddaughter Mia and Aura Sarutobi  
Daisuke - What? Damn . , Mia !  
Kiba - Where the hell are you going Daisuke ?  
Daisuke Maybe what you had with Aura was not real but me and Mia was going there  
Shikamaru - Daisuke wait!

At home Sarutobi  
Aura- good almost everyone is ready to go ..  
Mia - Okay ! I'll be right .. Give me to get some fresh air.  
Aura- Ok ..

Mia , who's there ?  
Daisuke - Mia 's me!  
Mia - Daisuke , what are you doing here ?  
Daisuke - I heard what happened and ..  
Mia - And nothing ! You own part and I have mine .. I do not want to see you or talk to you .. You betrayed because your dad is dead ..  
Daisuke - Mia .. I do not say anything  
Mia - I do not believe .. Just because you mean something to me not put a bullet in the head .. leaves until I change my mind ..  
Daisuke it .. ok  
Mia - Daisuke .. When we meet again things will be different .. You become a good cop and I'm the best criminals .. it was meant to be .. * Daisuke leaves *  
Aura- Mia Who is this?  
Mia -with one .. Are you ready?  
Aura- Da ..  
Mia - Where to go ..  
Aura- Mia where exactly are we going?  
Mia -Bucharest, Romania !

**Part9 Business start**

Mia -Bucharest, Romania !  
Aura- but it's so far  
Mia , I know .. But there will be good .. Veronica is there some knowledge went there on business .. We will do  
Aura- Ok .. What about Daisuke ? You love him and you know it well  
Yeah I know Mia ! But I lied .. Come on let's go ..  
Aura- Okay .. I'm going to have my luggage ..

* Thought * Mia in Tokyo .. bye - bye to life as easy as we had until now .. I'll be back here in three years and will take over everywhere like you would be my dad .. I promise . .  
Aura- MIAA climb up again.  
Mia - Coming

In Romania

Veronica , I got girls .. Here we sit next 3 years  
Aura- Waaw .. Not exactly luxury that I expected but it's good ..  
Mia -Maine hard start so early bedtime

In Tokyo

The news - Mafioata voucher with her cousin Mia Sarutobi Sarutobi Aura and their whole gang managed to flee the country ..  
Kiba - not you all get tired of watching the news ?  
Daisuke - Honestly ..  
Shikamaru - Forget Mia .. You have to do ..  
Daisuke - know ! But simply can not .. It's always present in my head  
Maybe Kiba 's hard, but you have to forget bro .. In fact he went away from here .. maybe ..  
Daisuke - Kiba will return .. I'm sure of it ..  
Kiba - Whether whatever .. Let's go to mass Shikamaru ..

In Romania

Veronica Mia - Where are you going ?  
Mia - I have some business to do  
Veronica - Mia watch ...  
Mia - Leave me alone .. Not my mother to tell me what to do .. Tell the Aura where I went when she wakes up ..  
Veronica good.

Aura- Mornin '.  
Veronica - Morning ..  
Aura- Where's Mia ?  
Veronica - She left in the morning .. He said he has some business.  
Aura- Damn .. Why did not took it.  
Veronica I do not know what is going to handle this, but we must be careful of it ..  
Aura- I know !

Mia - So you agree?  
Businessman -Normal .. Nice to do business with Asuma 's face  
Mia - Yeah .. Tomorrow we carry drugs as I said .. and not try anything .. Just because I'm young does not mean it 's bad ..  
Businessman - Don't worry .. If we work together in three years you get a real queen drug trafficking ..  
Mia - Here we go

**_That was for a good night! v _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 10 Takashi appears**

Mia - Here we go

Aura- Mia lastly you get home .. Why do not you tell me where you going?  
Mia -Because this is my business deaia !  
Aura- When are you going to go back to Japan?  
Mia - When everything will be safe there , over 3 years.  
Aura- Mia , I know you want to be strong but you miss Daisuke .  
Mia - No not even bring it to me . I'm going to take a nap  
Aura -Ok .

* Thought * Mia - I lied Aura .. I miss the madness of Daisuke , but I can not forget how much shamelessly lied to me .. I will see my life and that's he 's the best ..

Japan *** ***

Daisuke - So you will be our new partner?  
Sakura- Yeah .. My name is Sakura  
-I'm Daisuke Daisuke .  
Sakura heard of you, you worked where Sarutobi family has been implicated  
Daisuke - Yeah .. Well let me show you ward  
Sakura- Ok .. But I 'll ask you something .. We can get a drink tonight ?  
Kiba - How not , Daisuke 's totally agree .  
Daisuke -Good to you Kiba ..  
Sakura- So you're Kiba .  
Kiba -In the flesh.  
Sakura- So accept Daisuke ?  
Daisuke , I think it's okay  
Sakura- Here we go .. I see Kiba needs you here I got this one ..

Daisuke - Kiba what are you doing ?  
Kiba - You need to look for Mia , and this is the best opportunity  
Daisuke - Want me to hook up with Sakura ?  
Kiba - Well ... YES !  
Daisuke - 's not like Kiba affairs  
Kiba - but how . ?  
Daisuke - I left ! Never get through this with you.  
Kiba - Bla bla blaa !

In Romania ** **

Veronica Aura go and open the door !  
Aura- I go now .. * opens the door * .. Oh Hello! We know each other ?  
Takashi Takashi - Hi .. I'm .. I'm looking for Mia ..  
Aura- Miaaaaa ! You have visitors ..  
Mia - Coming .. Hello Takashi  
Aura- you know him?  
Mia - Yeah .. Speaking Veronica needs you ..  
Aura- If you want to go let me know.  
Mia -Ok ! Go away and leave me alone with Takashi .  
Aura -Ok .

Takashi , I'm glad to see you Mia .  
Mia - It's good to see you .. Let's go into the office and talk there.  
Takashi Okay .. So you agree with what I've proposed ..  
Mia , I have no choice .. I can only handle  
Takashi - it accepted ?  
Yeah Takashi Mia agrees to be your girlfriend and do our "business" together and also we 'll be back in three years in Japan together  
Takashi - we go * Mia * kisses .

**Part 11 There are only pictures**

Takashi - we go * Mia * kisses .  
Mia - Yeah .. Now let 's get down to business romance and * someone knocks on the door *  
Takashi -Intra !  
Aura- Veronica sent me to bring you tea.  
Mia - Thank you .. Aura Takashi my boyfriend so you see them here often about  
Aura- Bi ... us !

Veronica - What is mine?  
Aura -E nebunaa !  
Veronica What to do now ?  
Aura 's boyfriend Takashi ala cica  
Veronica -Well .. not a bad guy .. You know very well that Mia does not like to shy away in its affairs  
Aura- Yeah ..

In Japan *** ***

Sakura- I felt good at juice , you?  
Daisuke - Yeah .. and I. ..  
Sakura- not even listening to me is not it ?  
Sorry Daisuke - only are distracted ..  
Sakura- It 's hard as agent F.B.I  
Daisuke Yeah .. but there 's me thinking ..  
Sakura- So it's a girl ..  
Sakura Daisuke - 's already late .. See you tomorrow , good night

* Sakura silently * I do not know who's that girl but I'll make it look Daisuke .. you 'll just be mine .. all mine .. That girl does not know what he lost ..

In Romania ** **

Aura Hey Mia!  
Hey Mia !  
Aura- Takashi left ?  
Mia Yeah .. about 20 minutes ..  
Aura- Mia .. I hope you know what you're doing  
Mia - always know ..  
Aura- right ..  
Mia - Takashi takes care of me , you have nothing to worry about .. And also in these six months since we here have made some great business and we expanded muult .. Soon to become a "queen "as I wanted  
Aura- Just watch .. right ?  
Mia - right ..  
Aura- way envelope I found this ... I'm sure you know what to do with it .. * leaves * Aura

* Mia in mind * What the hell is in that envelope ? * Mia opens envelope * .. What the hell .. What these pictures here .. I am looking for photos that we did with Daisuke Kiba and Shikamaru .. I think no matter how I try to deny I miss them , especially Daisuke .. But maybe this will be only memories * pictures * Mia break

Morning ** Japan **  
Daisuke - Hello !  
Commander -Good Daisuke .. not necessarily need to speak with you at the station .  
Daisuke Why? What happened ?  
Comantantul - just got promoted ..  
Daisuke What ? ?  
Commander - 're now an FBI agent full time .. I 'll take care of crime, armed robberies , undercover drug world , etc. ..  
Daisuke did not understand ! Coming to the station

In Romania ** **

Takashi - Mia if that makes transportation will become one of the world's drug trafficking  
- So you want Takashi Mia !

**Part 12 It's time to go back**

- So you want Takashi Mia !  
Takashi You know I'd do anything for you .. Now we prepared for operation .  
Mia - We do all of the motorcycle is not it ?  
Takashi - clear! Get constumul  
Mia - I do not have to repeat

Aura- Mia where are you going ?  
Mia - We have a delivery to make.  
Aura Watch  
Mia - always have!

On the road  
Open before reading  
[ watch?v=rv8C1wjbsKw&feature=share ]

Mia - Takashi good to let go  
Takashi -meaning .

Japan *** ***

Sakura -Good Daisuke  
Daisuke Hey !  
Sakura- Daisuke think ..  
Daisuke - We are not going to hang out Sakura .  
Sakura Why?  
Daisuke got promoted , I'm an officer in full force cuvatului and I will dedicate my work  
Sakura Sakura- understand .. * goes *  
Kiba - What are you doing man .. It's a super girl .. Not muca 's why you do not want to go out with Sakura , Mia is guilty  
Daisuke - I forgot it ... Excuse me but I work

In Romania ** **

Veronica Aura go and see who's coming ..  
Aura is Mia .. Ok .. My God , what happened to Mia ?  
Mia I'm fine .. Just a little shaken, but fine  
Aura- What happened ?  
Mia - I had some problems but managed transport .. We are among the richest people in the world  
Where's Aura Takashi ?  
Mia - He ... he .. say it was a collateral victim .  
Aura- Is he dead?  
Mia - Yes ! His brother, Han , will help me now ..  
Aura- Aha ...  
Veronica - Go and take a shower Mia  
Okay Mia ..

After 3 years **** ****

Veronica , Have you made your luggage?  
Mia - Dada .  
Aura- And mine are ready  
Mia - It's time to go back and show them what it's all wealthy Mia Sarutobi

**_That was for today I'm sorry for delays. ^o^M_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 13 Welcome to Tokyo**

Mia - It's time to go back and show them all why is wealthy Sarutobi Mia !  
Aura- Mia Are you sure that you want?  
Mia I'm sure .. Get on a plane now .. By the way he is Han , Takashi 's brother  
Aura- I'm sorry about your brother  
Han- That's it!

Tokyo ** **

Commander - Daisuke got someone outside information such as planning a meeting at the old building in the center , on the evening ..  
Daisuke Who do you think it could be?  
Someone commander of the drug world .. Anyway you'll get a team and you go there.  
Daisuke did not understand

In flight ** **

Aura- What will be the first thing you do when you get there ?  
Mia - I will encounter with some businessmen  
Aura- Do you think it's too dangerous ?  
Mia - I like danger  
Han -Si , Mia , there is someone in Tokyo who can not wait to see it ?  
Mia - NO!  
We verion - bit and landed at our super protected villa in Tokyo .  
Mia -Ok !

Han- I got ! Welcome home girls.  
Mia - Yeah .. I got I 'll have a few people and go to the inn and meeting place .  
Aura- November arrange luggage until then .. Take care .  
Mia , always have ..

Commander - Hello Daisuke !  
Daisuke I'm here waiting to get Commander .. underworld .  
Commander - Ok .. take care ..  
I always Daisuke -

Mia - Before we get to put all hoods .  
Han- Good idea ! So to enter * Mia and the gang enter *  
Mia - Utaka Hello !  
Utaka - So you've arrived !  
Mia -I said I was punctual .. Now let's finish the job .. I'm tired.

Daisuke - Put your masks .. Attack !  
Police -meaning !  
Daisuke - stand still , you are under arrest!

Mia - Police ! Quick everyone in cars.  
Daisuke - Not so fast .. You seem to be head .. * Mia takes to run *

* Thought * Mia -La naibaaa .. What do I do now? I reached a dead end ..

Daisuke - You can not run, now give your hood down .. I want to see how it looks ruler  
Mia - I wanna see what it looks like the police officer who would arrest me .. So give them suddenly  
Daisuke - Ok ..

They both headgear *** down ***

Daisuke - Mia ?  
Mia -Da ... Daisuke ?  
Daisuke - So you're back ..  
Mia Yeah .. I told you that so we'll meet again .. you got me .. * Daisuke drop the gun *  
Daisuke - Go!  
Mia - Daisuke .. One day you'll regret it .. * runs away * Mia

**Part 14 True love:Daisuke and Mia**

Mia - Daisuke .. One day you'll regret it .. * runs away * Mia  
* Daisuke silently * Maybe you'll be sorry but I regretted a thousand times more if you have surrendered to the police ..

Home to Mia

Aura- Mia .. Thank God you came  
Mia - Yeah ..  
Aura -Han is gone and he is well  
Mia , Who do you think I cornered ?  
Aura- Who?  
Mia - Daisuke .. and he did let slip ..  
Aura- I let slip ?  
Mia -Da ...

Home to Daisuke

Commander Who was leader of mafia ..  
Daisuke - I have no idea .. wearing hood ..  
Commander - I heard rumors that it might be Sarutobi Mia .. You know that if this cover ..  
Daisuke , That would cost me everything I know .. and not cover it , I have nothing  
Commander -Ok .. Good night .  
Daisuke Good night ..

Home to Mia

Mia - Aura says Veronica as going to walk the bike ..  
Aura Okay, just watch ..

On the road

* Thought * Mia - Damn .. I can not say this but I think no matter how I try I can not forget Daisuke .. just can not , I is impossible .. * Mia speeds * .. Even Walk bike reminds me of him .. * Mia * stops on the beach .. I think only this time they are safe ..

Daisuke - I knew I'd find you here .  
Mia Daisuke .. Yeah .. I'm leaving!  
Daisuke - Mia please do not go ..  
Mia - You're a cop and I FBI criminal .. It is clear that we have no future Daisuke  
Daisuke - know Mia , but it's been three years and I never fail to get you out of my head ..  
Mia - The head or the heart?  
Daisuke - of both .. I know I 've told you , but I love Mia ..  
Mia - Mia Daisuke .. * hug and kiss * . I love you ..  
Daisuke , I knew that .. Now I do not need words .. now I want to kiss me  
Mia - to sleep on the beach , just me ..  
Daisuke - Ok ..

Morning *** ***

Han- Mia I looked everywhere ..  
Mia Khan .. Where is .  
Han- Where's who?  
Mia - one .. Let's go home until the police come ..  
Han- Mia .. I want to tell you something ..  
Mia - What?  
Han- You want to be my girlfriend?  
Mia - ...

**Part 15 I know what you did!**

Han- You want to be my girlfriend?  
Mia - I .. Han surprise me ..  
Han- I like Mia .. And I want to make you happy  
Mia -O let me think  
Han -Ok , now go home Aura is probably very worried  
Mia -Ok

In section

Daisuke - Anybody here ?  
Sakura -Good Daisuke  
Daisuke -Good .. Why I was urgently called here .. where's the master ?  
Sakura- I I sent that message .. I 've called you  
Daisuke Why?  
Sakura- I know where you were last night and I know that criminals who escaped was Sarutobi Mia .  
Daisuke - I ..  
Sakura- Daisuke Do not try to lie to me .. you .. you're playing with fire .. I have not thought through what you put on it in danger?  
Daisuke - What do you mean ?  
Sakura- How I found out I could find boss or anyone else and she was now in jail , if you say it like leave her alone so you will protect

* Daisuke silently * - Sakura 's right .. I put Mia in danger without thinking .. Ii do more harm than good .. You understand that last night 's dream was over and I returned to reality ..  
You're right Sakura Daisuke .. gotta go ..

Home to Mia

Aura- Mia I was so worried ..  
Mia I'm fine, I'm fine ..  
Aura someone in the office waiting for you ..  
Mia -Ok now go

Mia - Hello!  
Ciel - Hello!  
Mia Why are you here?  
Ciel -I want to make a deal Mia .  
Mia - What kind of business ?  
Ciel , you're gonna imrpumuta some people and I will pay the cost  
Mia What Cost?  
Ciel - drug transport costs on an island , and we share profits  
Okay Mia ..  
Ciel - Sign these signs * Mia *  
Mia Goodbye  
Ciel Goodbye ..

Han- Mia are you okay .. I see little tired.  
Mia I'm good .. I'm going out to have some air ..  
Han -Ok  
Mia - good .. I can relax myself ..  
Daisuke - Mia!  
Mia - Daisuke ! How did you find me ..  
Daisuke - I saw the address in the phone last night .. Mia got to tell you something ..  
What Mia ..  
Daisuke - We ... we can not see .. NEVER  
Why Mia !  
Sakura Daisuke - are with now ..  
Mia -WHAT?

**_The 5ch appear the story! ^o^M_**


End file.
